In carrying several fishing rod and reel assemblies at the same time, it frequently occurs that the fishing lines of the various rods may become entangled. Further, there is frequently no convenient place to store small items of equipment associated with the fishing rods such as fishing tackle.
The prior art is already aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190 to Wright which carries plural fishing rod and reel assemblies along a backbone member. However, the device of Wright is both complicated in regard to the purposes of the present invention and does not provide a place for storing fishing tackle.